


would you let me?

by toddykun



Series: little tumblr prompts [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Almost Kiss, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, donald forgets something pretty important while being pk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Those hands on his waist and that look on those eyes, why did he feel like he had felt and seen them before?





	would you let me?

**Author's Note:**

> anon: can you do 46 with fentonald please? I really like your writing!!!
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **#46. "Can I kiss you right now?" + Fentonald**  
> [This fic on Tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/post/178852126485/can-you-do-46-with-fentonald-please-i-really-like)

“Can I kiss you right now?”

Fenton felt like his heart was going to jump out of his ribcage at any given moment and like his face was going to explode by how hot he felt it. First, getting saved by the Avenger and now, being asked that in the aftermath of a fight? With adrenaline and agitation still running through his veins? Fenton prayed for mercy, he couldn’t take more than that.

“I…” He didn’t even know where to put his hands, too nervous to make a simple decision like that, more so to respond to the question. The Avenger didn’t move a single bit, his hands secured in his waist and his face pretty close to his, he was waiting patiently for his answer and that only made Fenton blush harder than before. “S-sorry, I-I’m already seeing someone and I-.” He didn’t finish the sentence but the answer was there anyway. Thoughts of Donald making themselves a big presence in the back of his mind.

Fenton didn’t know what to think when, at first, the Avenger looked like he just realized something, just to look pretty happy and smug after. “Of course your pretty face is already taken.” He said, letting go slowly of him, Fenton used the wall behind him for support instead, trying not to melt in the spot. The Avenger winked – _winked_ – at him. “Try not to get in more trouble, ok?” And with that, he jumped out of the window.

Fenton ran to the window, worried, but that went away when he saw the Avenger flying away on his mobile. He sighed in relief, but he was left wondering and with his mind running wild. He didn’t know why or how, but the Avenger presence in front of him felt almost familiar like it wasn’t the first time he had done such a thing to him. That was impossible, of course. He had never encountered the Avenger face to face before.

Nevertheless, those hands on his waist and that look on those eyes, why did he feel like he had felt and seen them before?

**_._ **

“You seem pleased.”

Donald frowned immediately, trying to uselessly hide the fact that he had been smiling for fifteen minutes straight. “Uno, I’m not.”

“Right.”

He sounded like he didn’t believe him but Uno didn’t press the issue for the moment and Donald was grateful for that. However, he couldn’t stop thinking about Fenton choosing Donald over the Avenger. Donald, the average duck, against The Avenger, Duckburg’s vigilante and Fenton’s idol. Sue him, but he was feeling extremely giddy about it.

Uno scoffed into the transmission. “You’re smiling again.”

Too much for not pressing the issue.

“Please have mercy.”

“I can’t believe you forgot you were being the Avenger there and tried to kiss your boyfriend, of all things.”

“Uno!”

**Author's Note:**

> i love these dorks and i love pk and donald being a badass and a mess. so that mostly explain this xD
> 
> HOPE U ENJOYED THE LITTLE FIC!!!!! (cuz i sure did lol)
> 
>  come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
